Corazón delator
by RobotCongelado
Summary: Amor... en el amor hay conflicto, sin conflicto no hay amor. No importa que sea un cuento de hadas; en todo amor, sea maternal, pareja o hermandad, debe haber un conflicto. Si ese conflicto tiene solución, el amor se hace notar, de lo contrario... Una extranjera totalmente ajena a sus sentimientos, se topará con un cambio rotundo en su vida. ¿Será para bien?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, todos los créditos van a sus respectivos creadores/dueños; Yamaha, Crypton, etc.

Mensaje de la autora: Seré breve; espero que disfruten ésta historia tanto cómo yo. Es la primera historia "interesante" que escribo, por lo cual prometo estar atenta a ella. Aviso que estoy en mis últimos días de clase, y si no actualizo pronto, es por mi vida. Sin más, Robot Congelado se despide.

Corazón delator. Capítulo 1 – No me ames.

El día era soleado; el sol parecía emitir grandes rayos de calor, apenas si se sentía una brisa que lograba hacer sacudir apenas los cabellos de la joven de dos coletas que esperaba ansiosa en la puerta de la clase 2-A. No se encontraba sola, junto a ella, la acompañaba una de sus grandes amigas: Gumi. Era una amiga tan grande, que accedió a esperar junto a ella la salida de su famosa pareja; Kaito. Cabía aclarar que a la peliverde no le gustaba para nada ver a una de sus amigas con Kaito, por varias razones. Si Gumi tendría que hacer una lista de "razones por las cuales no quiero que Miku salga con Kaito", acabaría a los ochenta, o es más; ni si quiera le alcanzarían los años para acabarla. Muchisímas veces le reprochó eso a Miku, sabía que ella la escucharía y le diría algo al respecto; no le dejaría con el veneno en la punta de la lengua. Sin embargo, lo único que recibía eran respuestas cómo; "está bien, Kaito es el príncipe azul más perfecto de todo el universo"… Respuesta correcta de una auténtica enamorada.

Gumi soltó un suspiro y apoyó su espalda contra la pared del costado de la puerta del salón. Le hubiese gustado que planearan darle un buen susto a Kaito, pero en cuanto ella le plantease eso a su amiga, seguro recibiría una mala respuesta por ello. Qué se le va a hacer… Era su amiga, y estaba enamorada. Si era feliz ¿por qué entrometerse? Sin embargo… ¿Miku era feliz o estaba ciegamente enamorada de alguien por ser el perfecto chico que toda chica de escuela secundaria en su penúltimo año de secundaria querría de novio?

Había que aceptarlo; Kaito era el perfecto estereotipo de príncipe encantador; ojos azules, cabellera corta y azulada al igual que sus ojos pero un tanto más claro, piel blanquecina y una considerable estatura. Acostumbraba a escucharse en la escuela que de todos los rompecorazones, él llevaba el primer puesto, pero desde que comenzó a salir con Miku, aquella fama disminuyó para cambiar a rumores tipo; "la excelente pareja del año/mes es la de Miku y Kaito", "son tal para cual, príncipe y princesa", "tienen un futuro próspero", "acabarán en las mismas universidades y serán felices"… La gente siempre se entromete en todo, quieras o no, allí está.

Miku estaba desesperada. Daba saltitos cómo si volviese a tener siete años de edad y estuviese esperando a que su hermano le entregue un dulce o algún regalo de niña que cumple años. Gumi al verle de esa manera, soltó una risotada y le observó alzando una de sus cejas.

¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, torpe enamorada? – Le interrogó la peliverde, ya controlando su risa y volviendo a la normalidad su expresión. Asomaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. –

¡Dijiste que el tiempo volaba, y no es cierto! – Protestó Miku. Al parecer, pasó del apodo que le dio Gumi (y menos mal que lo hizo. Miku enfadada es cómo una bomba). – Quiero verlo… No te imaginas cuánto lo extraño...

Y el timbre sonó. Resonó en toda la escuela y en los oídos de las dos chicas que aguardaban pacientemente la salida del famoso príncipe encantador. Rápidamente, Miku se acercó a su amiga y comenzó a soltarle rápidas preguntas cómo; ¿Mi cabello está bien? ¿Se corrió mi maquillaje? ¿Tengo algo en el diente? ¿El caramelo que comí hace instantes me dejó aliento a menta? ¿Me veo mal? Gumi sabía qué responder ante todas aquellas preguntas; cómo si no le importase y no escuchara los reclamos y urgencias de Miku, respondió ante todo sí y sí y sí y sí nuevamente. Al parecer, la peliceleste se dio cuenta de que su amiga no le prestó mucha atención a sus preguntas, pero no se enfadó debido al último comentario que le hizo Gumi; "relájate". Y era verdad, debía hacerlo. Pensaba que, lo que menos necesitaba Kaito tras un día de escuela, sería una novia que se preocupe hasta por la suciedad en sus uñas.

Los de la clase 2-A salieron uno tras otro, algunos con su grupo de amigos, otros solos y algunos se quedaban a tomar apuntes de la tarea de la clase siguiente… Algunos, para qué decirlo; cuando Miku asomó su rostro por la puerta del salón de clases después de despedirse y entablar una corta conversación con un amigo; Len Kagamine. Éste ya sabía las intenciones de Miku, en los ojos de la contraria podía verse la ansia, desesperación y necesidad de ver a su enamorado. Él lo sentiría, quizá algún día, quién sabe. Lo que le informó a la peliceleste antes de irse, fue que Kaito se quedó con Yuma dentro, molestando un rato al pelirrosado que, al parecer, estaba anotando algo en su cuaderno de clases. Finalmente, Len se retiró y, tanto Miku que ya estaba entrando al salón de clases cómo Gumi que estaba gritando el nombre de Len y agitando uno de sus brazos a modo de saludo, lo perdieron de vista.

¡Pero miren quién está aquí! Yuma, tenemos cita doble hoy. – Kaito, cómo siempre con su tono coqueto. –

¿Podrías irte y dejarme de molestar? – Preguntó Yuma, quién a pesar de hablarle con un tono rudo a su amigo, escondía su cuaderno con cierta… vergüenza. Al parecer no quería enseñar lo que escribía. –

Miku entró al salón soltando una risita por lo bajo con Gumi detrás, quién tenía sus dos brazos sosteniendo su cabeza. En cuanto se acercaron a los chicos, Miku se sentó sobre el pupitre de Kaito y Gumi se quedó entre el medio de ellos, lo que al parecer no le gustó mucho y cambio su sitio; recogió una silla que estaba junto a un pupitre y se colocó junto a Yuma. Éste, en cuanto notó que Gumi se sentía incómoda, finalmente guardó sus cosas y, al acabar, le dirigió una mirada amable a la peliverde, cómo dándole un pase vip a su pupitre.

¿Qué harán éste fin de semana, tortolitos? – Al acabar de hablar Gumi, Yuma soltó lo que parecía un intento de risa mezclado con algo de… al parecer, lo que sería orgullo. –

¡Saldré a una disco con Yum-.

¡Saldremos juntos por nuestro primer aniversario!

Oh no… había sucedido; Kaito había olvidado su primer aniversario con Miku. Era de esperarse de alguien que solo sale con las chicas para acostarse con ellas o pasar una semana, un día o si quiera un mes. Miku era especial, lo sabían… pero él no. Nunca trató a ninguna chica con un trato "especial", para así decirlo. Para Kaito las mujeres iban y venían, si una terminaba con él, chasqueaba sus dedos y podía conseguirse otra, así era su vida. Después de todo, hasta él mismo se consideraba una persona guapa. Entre el grupo de amigos se realizó un largo y prolongado silencio, hasta Gumi, quién todo el tiempo intentaba sacar tema de algo para divertir a sus amigos o simplemente no quedarse callados viéndose los únicos a los otros. Kaito desesperado, le lanzó a Gumi una mirada cómo pidiendo ayuda, al verle ésta, rápidamente reaccionó y tomó la mano de Yuma para después, a rastres, llevárselo fuera.

¡He visto que le han puesto jugo de zanahorias a las máquinas expendedoras! Yo invito, Yuma.

¡Gumi, mi brazo! ¡Espera, las cosa-. –

Yuma dejó de protestar en cuanto cayó nuevamente y volvió a poner los pies en la tierra para darse cuenta en la situación en la que estaban. Debía macharse. A pesar de que no le gustase el jugo de zanahorias, estuviese siendo forzado por una chica y sus cosas estuviesen a medio caerse, debía irse. Esperaba que a Kaito no le fuera tan mal.

Miku permanecía intacta; una pierna sobre la otra y sus brazos a sus costados sobre el pupitre de Kaito. Mantenía su vista al frente, cómo si lo que había escuchado hace unos segundos venir de su pareja, le hubiese afectado… y lo hizo, de qué manera… Kaito olvidó su primer aniversario. Comprendía que olvidase meses; cómo el tercero o el cuarto. En esas ocasiones, a ella le agarraban ataques de tristeza menores. Pero ahora se sentía como si fuese un edificio que acababa de estallar después de que le instalaran un millón de bombas. Kaito tocaba su hombro, lo hacía una y otra vez mientras citaba su nombre como si nada hubiese pasado. Al parecer, mantenía su alegre y divertido humor, y eso era lo que llenaba más el vaso de enojo de Miku, que estaba a punto de rebalsar gracias a su propia pareja.

Miku, vamos… salgamos a comprar un helado y arreglemos ésta cosa…

De un saltito, la peliceleste se bajó del pupitre y se colocó frente a Kaito con sus brazos en su cintura y fulminándole con la mirada, la cual estaba totalmente humedecida. No sabía cómo podía retener sus lágrimas después de todo lo que estaba sucediendo… era algo que realmente le hacía sentir bien, el hecho de sentirse por lo menos un poco fuerte.

¡Helado! ¡Te olvidas de nuestro primer aniversario y me estás hablando de helado! – Gritó a todo pulmón. No tenía por qué guardarse los reproches por lo cabeza hueca que era Kaito. – Te amo… demonios, te amo tanto… parece como si no lo supieras… - De fuerte, pasó a ser la muñeca más frágil del mundo. Llevó sus manos a sus ojos para cubrirlos. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar una por una y bañaron su maquillado, pero precioso rostro. – y si lo sabes, no te importa nada…

No te atrevas a tratarme cómo si fuera una basura. – Desde el momento en que Miku le gritó, Kaito se veía de lo más calmado y relajado. Escuchaba atentamente sus palabras, no las ignoraba. – Desde el principio te advertí que no era un buen tipo, y tú quisiste seguir con esto…

¡Porque te quería, te quería y pasé de quererte a amarte! ¿Es eso una tontería para ti?

¿En verdad quieres saber la respuesta? – Con una mirada sincera, Kaito observó los ojos empañados de Miku. En ningún momento se preocupó por limpiar las lágrimas de quién parecía que en poco tiempo dejaría de ser su pareja. –

Miku ya no tenía más palabras para decirle. Volteó y cómo pudo se marchó. No sabía ni de cómo le quedaba fuerza para caminar; se sentía totalmente derrumbada. La persona que amaba la había destrozado por completo. No podía creer cómo hace unos segundos sentía tanta ansia de verlo y ahora lo único que quería hacer era retroceder en el tiempo y cerrar su boca… sí, cerrar su boca hubiese sido lo mejor; si no hubiese comentado lo del aniversario, ella no se habría enfadado, Kaito no se hubiese transformado de galán a su personalidad más honesta y sincera… pero… en algún u otro momento debía saberlo; al hombre que ella estaba amando no era el verdadero Kaito, si no una faceta de él, y lo que debía hacer en realidad, era querer a Kaito tal y cómo era… ¿Podía hacerlo? Después de que prácticamente el peliazul aplastó su corazón con un pisotón, lo dudaba.

La joven de las coletas recorrió silenciosamente los pasillos, escuchando los comentarios de las personas; algunos sentían lástima, otros reían y otros simplemente ignoraban su presencia. Eso intentó ella; sentirse en un mundo vacío y no pensar en nada. Simplemente trató de no toparse con nadie conocido. Lo único que quería hacer, era llegar a casa.

Kaito soltó un suspiro y negó con su cabeza, cómo si la situación pasada fuese algo de todos los días, algo rutinario que le tuviese hasta los píes. Llevó una de sus manos a su cabellera y sus azules cabellos entrelazaron sus dedos a medida que lo iba recorriendo lentamente. Escuchó el ruido de un bolso cerrarse, y rápidamente volvió su mirada hacia un costado para toparse con una pelirrosada que llevaba unas gafas puestas. Esas gafas cubrían unas pupilas grandes color celeste, de un celeste mucho más intenso que de Miku. El cabello de la chica era apenas un poco más corto que el de la peliceleste, muchas veces había visto a Miku con el cabello suelto, y le quedaba bien a pesar de que fuese demasiado largo. Todo a Miku le quedaba bien; cuando alguien es lindo, tiene la suerte de que toda prenda, todo color y todo maquillaje le quede bien. Por supuesto, él mismo se consideraba el más hermoso de los hermosos, pero por nada del mundo usaría maquillaje.

¿You need something? – Preguntó la pelirrosada, quién al parecer notó la mirada que Kaito le estaba dirigiendo. –

¿Eh? – El peliazul parecía totalmente perplejo ante esa pregunta. Reconoció el acento Americano en la joven debido a las películas en inglés que veía y los diálogos de videojuegos que solía jugar… una extranjera había llegado a su clase y él estaba con su pareja para notarlo ¿Pero cómo demonios no aprovecharse y darle una buena bienvenida a la Americana? . - ¿You don't talk…

I am learning. Yeah. It's easy, nothing of other world. Whatever ¿You need something or no? - Nuevamente la joven cortó las palabras de Kaito… maldita sea que parecía ser buena… y no sólo en apariencia. –

No… I just look at you and… you're pretty.

Well, you lost the time, boy. See ya. – La joven tomó sus cosas y, ignorando totalmente el llamado desesperado de Kaito y el que éste le siguiera hasta la puerta del salón, se marchó tranquilamente.

Luka podía ser una extranjera, pero no era ninguna tonta y conocía muy bien a las personas tontas, Kaito le parecía una de ellas. Después de contemplar la escena de los "amigos" y el llanto de Miku a causa de él… no podía comprender muy bien las palabras, pero claramente escuchó un tono frío que hizo que la pequeña estallara en llanto. Las mujeres reconocen cuando otra mujer tiene el corazón roto, y la chica de las coletas lo tenía recién salido del horno, exclusivo por el chef rompecorazones; Kaito. Luka no quería saber nada de él, ni de sus amistades. Ahora en lo único que se centraba, era en marcharse a la biblioteca para allí aprender más sobre la ciudad; tanto el idioma cómo la historia, cultura y ciudadanos. Hasta ahora, la única amistad que tenía en la escuela era Lily, quién apenas solía ver, ya que iba en clase superior, pero no se preocupaba mucho en tener o no amigos, a pesar de saber que no encajar era algo malo. No obstante, se prometió a sí misma que, después de informarse más acerca de Japón, se integraría a la sociedad de cualquier forma. De todos modos, nadie parecía dirigirle malas miradas o malos tratos. Al contrario, todo el mundo le venía a hablar en inglés apenas un poco, pero de buena manera. Muchos le preguntaban sobre qué lugares visitar o su vivienda. Su residencia no era algo que pudiese resultar extraño para ella, pero para quienes integraban la clase media o apenas tenían para comprar sus apuntes, lo era. Luka venía de una buena y adinerada familia, ya era la tercera y única vez que se mudaba; nació en Inglaterra, se mudó a América, Europa y finalmente, Japón. Los trabajos de sus padres era lo que la obligaban a moverse de un lado a otro, pero con la muerte de su madre, a su padre lo único que le quedaba era trasladarse a Japón.

En cuanto le llegó esa noticia a Luka, temía porque su padre estuviese con otra mujer y ella y su hermano pudiesen quedar de lado ya que él tendría otra mujer… no obstante, se quedó muy feliz, ya que su padre le prometió a ella y su hermano no volver a enamorarse; una promesa que hasta el día de hoy la sigue manteniendo. Siempre se la pasa diciendo cosas cómo "¡La arquitectura de ese edificio es preciosa, creo que me he enamorado!" y los hermanos Megurine ruedan sus ojos o sueltan carcajadas… su padre es la mayor alegría que el mundo le ha dado, su padre su hermano y su difunta madre.

En cuanto Luka intentó abrir la puerta de la biblioteca, ésta se abrió por sí sola, lo que provocó un susto enorme en la pelirrosada e hizo que ella retrocediera apenas un poco.

Se topó con un pelimorado que llevaba una coleta en su largo cabello que, con sus ojos del mismo color intenso que el de su cabello, le dirigía una divertida mirada.

¿Te di el susto de noche de brujas anticipado, pequeña?

¿Pequeña? – Fue lo único que Luka entendió de aquella pregunta que le hizo el chico que abrió la puerta de la biblioteca. Al parecer, no le agradó mucho el que le dijese eso, ya que pasó completamente de él, y después de darle un empujón y apartarlo de la puerta, se adentró en la biblioteca para marcharse tranquilamente a su sitio. –

¡Oye! ¿No me merezco tantos malos tratos, verdad? ¿Al menos una disculpa? – Al parecer, el pelimorado era igual de persistente o peor que Kaito. Sin embargo, había algo en él que lo hacía ver menos… molesto. No. Qué pensaba Luka. Todo lo que presenció en el día estaba distrayéndola. –

I'd appreciate that you leave me alone. – Fue lo único que Luka respondió al pelimorado, quién al parecer no comprendía absolutamente nada de inglés, sin embargo, la siguió desde que Luka recogió sus libros, hasta que tomó asiento. –

Oh… una extranjera… creo que no eres de mi clase, si lo fueras, desde luego que lo hubiese notado. Demonios cómo se decía… - Después de tomar asiento y observar de reojo los libros que la pelirrosada recogió, el joven de ojos morados llevo una de sus manos a su cabellera para rascar la misma. - ¡Ah! My name is Gakupo… creo que es el único palabrerío que me sé. – A Gakupo no le importaba quedar cómo un idiota, al parecer, y a Luka eso le interesaba… -

Luka… I'm Luka Megurine. – Respondió, sin despegar la vista de sus ojos. No le importaba la atención que le estaba llamando el joven o si se estaba perdiendo al mayor galán de los galanes, primero sus libros, luego lo demás. –

Luka… tú y yo vamos a llevarnos bien. – Gakupo reposó sus codos en la mesa que estaba frente a él y dejó su cabeza sobre una de sus manos, sin quitar su mirada de la pelirrosada. Le encantaba contemplar la fascinación que ésta tenía por la lectura. Observó que la contraria asomaba una pequeña sonrisa poco a poco mientras él tomaba uno de los libros de historia de Japón antiguo que ella había recogido. Él ya lo había leído; el templo en el que vivía se lo encargó de leerlo hace ya un tiempo, pero el leerlo una vez más no le hacía mal, de todos modos, le interesaba.

Y así, la tarde pasó. Los conocidos se quedaron allí, leyendo tranquilamente. Ninguno se marchó en ningún momento ni mostró intención alguna de hacerlo. Cada uno interesado en su libro, de vez en cuando, Luka alzaba la mirada para asegurarse de si Gakupo aún estaba allí; era muy silencioso, no dijo ni una sola palabra después de decir que se llevarían bien, cosa que ella no comprendió, ya que todavía no entendía muy bien el idioma. Por ello fue que se esforzó por terminar de leer el libro que estaba leyendo hace unos días "aprende inglés para personas con alto intelecto". Esperó que el título de ese libro cumpliese con sus palabras. Gakupo también observaba a Luka… y se perdía… se perdía totalmente. Era la chica… mujer más hermosa que había visto. No podía creer el cómo no la había notado antes. Estaba desesperado, quería que el tiempo no corriese y poder quedarse simplemente a observarla leyendo… o escucharla hablar con su tonada americana, medio intento de Japonesa. No le importaba que no fuera japonesa, lo poco que hablaba de ese idioma, lo hacía perfectamente; su tonada era perfecta… ella era perfecta. Estaba sacando deducciones demasiado rápido. Lo primero que Gakupo quería hacer, era conocerla. No temía enamorarse, porque sabía que si lo haría, sería de una persona totalmente maravillosa.


	2. Capítulo 2 - El ruido y la furia

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, todos los créditos van a sus respectivos creadores/dueños; Yamaha, Crypton, etc.**

 **Mensajes de la autora en el fin del capítulo.**

 **Corazón delator.**

 **Capítulo 2 – El ruido y la furia.**

Qué peste a idiota. – Comentó un desconocido, en cuanto reconoció la figura de Kaito deambular por los pasillos. -

Quién sabe qué dirección tomaba el peliazul; hace media hora para todo el mundo era la persona más maravillosa de la escuela, y ahora era una persona inmunda y totalmente despreciada por toda la sociedad. ¿Estaba bien el echarle la culpa a Miku? No. Ella no causó que todos esos rumores acerca de su persona se esparcieran; quizá personas que no le conocían bien ya pensaban eso sobre él anteriormente, sólo que ocultaban sus verdaderas opiniones bajo comentarios "halagadores" o "buenos" solo para mantener su popularidad.

Kaito simplemente pasaba de comentarios hacia su persona; él mismo sabía cómo era y cómo no… ¿Era a caso una persona cruel por romperle el corazón a una chica? ¡Pues claro que no! Miku no era la primera chica a la que le "rompió el corazón", lo que Kaito no podía creer, es cómo la gente creaba tanto escándalo por una chica, mientras que él ya había jugado con la ilusión y esperanza de más de una chica en la escuela, es más; algunas eran mismas amigas a Miku, de hecho, el la conoció gracias a Miki, quién dejó de hablarse con Miku en tanto ésta comenzó a salir con Kaito. Miki… Ahora que recordaba el nombre de esa joven, Miki supo asumir que Kaito lo había dejado; simplemente preguntó los motivos y se marchó con su rostro elevado, no derramó ni una sola lágrima, tal y cómo recordaba Kaito. Ella fue una de sus ex a la cual Kaito más admiraba, por ello fue que formaron una buena amistad después de terminar su relación; a Miki no le molestaba pasar tiempo con Kaito de vez en cuando, y éste demostraba exactamente lo mismo. Kaito se llevaba muy bien con sus ex, siempre y cuando ellas no mostraran resentimiento hacia él o ganas de asesinarle; "el pasado está en el pasado, hay que asumirlo y seguir adelante". Jamás olvidaría esa frase que Miki le dijo… Jamás la olvidaría a ella, en sí.

Una figura bastante conocida para el peliazul salió de la biblioteca seguida por un pelimorado también conocido… bastante conocido… ¿cómo olvidarse del ex novio de Miku? Las infinitas peleas que Kaito había tenido con Gakupo que llegaban a violencia; la escena llegaba a ser tan tensa y los insultos tantos, miradas tan fuertes y provocativas… Miku siempre evitaba que éstos dos se junten, pues no solo para ella, para todo el mundo eran dos presencias que no debían si quiera verse en figurita; lo mejor era tenerlos separados. Sin embargo… ¿cómo es que Gakupo había logrado ganarse el aprecio de Luka y Kaito no? ¿Era una simple coincidencia lo que los ojos del peliazul estaban viendo? ¿Ambos se encontraron porque sí y salieron juntos de la biblioteca? Lo peor aún… ¿estaba sintiendo… celos? ¿Por alguien que ni si quiera era cercano a él? Debía admitir que Luka era una mujer realmente hermosa; tenía pintas de ser esa típica niña mimada de familia rica y buen estatus, su físico… totalmente indescriptible, aunque tenía un cuerpo totalmente bello, fue en lo que Kaito menos se fijo a pesar de ser un pervertido (sí, lo era). Lo primero que le llamó la atención de la pelirrosada fue su atenta mirada en sus cosas y esos claros y delicados labios que pedían urgentemente ser besados… deseaba esos labios desde que los vio antes de romperle el corazón a Miku… pero… ¿Si Luka no hubiese estado en aquella escena, se hubiera llevado una buena impresión de él? Muchas preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de Kaito, quien no detuvo su caminar, mucho menos al ver a Luka salir de la biblioteca; aquellas increíbles coincidencias que le ocurrían en el día podían sólo ocurrir en el mismo día, después de todo; un rayo de luz no vuelve a caer en el mismo lugar.

Así, Kaito logró acercarse a la pareja que andaba ya bastante unida a su parecer y tomó a Luka del brazo, forcejeándola hacia sí.

\- ¡What are you doing! – Exclamó Luka, quien a pesar de aprender japonés rápidamente, soltó aquel grito en su idioma natal por la sorpresa que le dio el que Kaito la tomara de aquella manera. –

Gakupo no pudo evitar el voltearse hacia la escena, al escuchar a la amable y linda chica que la acompañaba gritar de aquella manera. El cambio de expresión de Gakupo de plena felicidad a enfado total fue algo realmente notorio para Luka, quien solo había conocido una faceta amable de él. Luka también estaba enfadada, por supuesto, no le gustaba ser tratada cómo una muñeca, mucho menos que la tomen de aquella manera, no obstante, su mirada se desvió de Kaito a Gakupo.

\- Suéltala, Kaito. -

\- Ustedes dos se…

\- Sí, nos conocemos. No es algo que deba interesarte, Luka. – Acortó Kaito, quién a pesar de la tensión, intentaba verse cómo un galán de telenovelas. –

\- Él me quitó a mi novia. – Respondió Gakupo rápidamente, sin apartar su mirada del peliazul. Parecía una bomba de tiempo. –

Luka se quedó sin palabras en cuanto escuchó la respuesta del pelimorado. Aquello debió de ser totalmente duro para él… no conocía muy bien a Gakupo, después de todo sólo había pasado cinco minutos con él en la biblioteca; cinco minutos que para ella habían sido cómo cinco años, más bien. Con el libro que Gakupo se mantuvo entretenido, pudo entender un poco más de él; con los libros entiendes a las personas. A Gakupo le interesaba la historia, y eso le atraía a Luka… el pelimorado era un chico interesante para ella, le hubiera gustado poder conocerlo de manera más profunda… aunque… ahora que lo pensaba, lo estaba haciendo; estaba conociendo una faceta importante en la vida de una persona; la faceta del enfado.

\- Eh… ¿Sigues con el resentimiento de que soy más guapo que tú? – Preguntó Kaito. No podía ser más presumido porque sólo le falto el llevarse una de sus manos a su cabeza y acomodarse el cabello cuál príncipe encantador. –

\- Estás metiendo a Luka en un lío en el que no se tiene que meter. Suéltala ya. – Ordenó Gakupo, ya un poco cansado. Luka, quién no le apartaba la mirada ya comenzaba a observarle con lástima. –

\- ¿Qué no se tiene que meter? – Kaito, percatándose ya de que a pesar de tener a Luka junto a él no tenía la atención de ésta, observó a la chica y luego le dirigió una divertida y traviesa mirada al pelimorado. – ¿Qué te parece esto?; ésta chica será mía, tal y cómo lo fue Miku antenoche. – Y para rematarla, el peliazul le guiñó un ojo a quién aparentaba ser su "rival" y tomó con una de sus manos el mentón de Luka para finalmente acercar sus labios a los de ella y juntarlos en lo que comenzaba para él a ser un apasionado y fantástico primer beso. –

La escena no pudo ponerse peor; Gakupo llamó a Luka soltando un grito que llegó a recorrer todos los pasillos de la escuela, haciendo así que varias personas de la escuela se amontonaran a presenciar la escena; todos estaban ya con celulares en sus manos, tomando fotos o grabando la situación para después compartirla en redes sociales. Gakupo no pudo hacer nada, ya que Luka estaba en medio, no obstante, fue sorprendido con la reacción de ella; no pasó ni un solo minuto que Luka ya pensaba que Kaito era una maldita rata de alcantarilla. Tomó fuerza con su diestra y formó un puño con la misma sin separarse del "beso apasionado" que el peliazul había comenzado y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago al mismo con sólo su puño. Kaito cayó al suelo con ambas manos en su estómago, parecía estar delirando del dolor.

\- M-Mujer… ¿de dónde obtuviste tanta fuerz-.

\- ¿Sientes mariposas en el estómago?

\- ¿Qué demonios? – Preguntó Kaito, intentando recuperar el aliento que perdió no gracias al beso, sino más bien al fuerte golpe que recibió. –

\- No, no las sientes… permíteme hacer que las sientas.

Y así la escena continuó; más y más personas se asomaban a ver que ocurrían, los más pequeños de estatura brincaban estando detrás de los altos para ver lo que sucedía, otros lograban escabullirse entre éstos y lograban ver bastante bien; Luka golpeando a Kaito con su pierna una y otra vez en el estómago, Gakupo intentando "calmar" a Luka, más bien parecía como si quisiera que ésta siguiera dándole golpes al peliazul, quién se encontraba en el suelo recibiendo cada golpe que Luka le daba.

El círculo de personas se abrió y poco a poco fue adentrándose una chica de no mucha estatura; cabello rubio y largo, llegándole a los tobillos y expresión seria bajo unas pequeñas gafas redondas.

\- Cálmense ahora. – Con solo el salir de esas palabras de la pequeña chica, Gakupo envolvió con sus brazos a Luka por la espalda y la alejó de Kaito, logrando así que ésta dejara de golpear a Kaito. –

\- ¡Suéltame en éste instante! ¡éste chico se merece el infierno y mucho más! ¡es un maldito idiota, fuc…

\- Muy bien, muy bien, recién llegada y comenzando a decir insultos en tu propio idioma natal. Qué buena impresión me da de los Ingleses, señorita. – Ironizó la chica de cabellos largos, dirigiéndole su seria expresión a Luka y acomodándose sus gafas. –

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Interrogó Luka, dirigiéndole la mirada a la señorita, entre que se soltaba de Gakupo con un movimiento brusco. –

\- Luka… ella es nada más y nada menos que la hija de la directora; presidenta del consejo escolar…

 **Mensaje de la autora: Aquí está su próximo... quiero decir, nuestro próximo capítulo de ésta historia que poco a poco crece... les quiero agradecer por los mensajes recibidos y más que todo las correcciones en el inglés, ya saben algo en lo que no soy buena. También les quiero agradecer la paciencia que me tuvieron en aguardar un capítulo tan corto, y para rematarla; que os deja con intriga. Sí, quería dejarles una sorpresa para el próximo capítulo, aunque creo que, si bien conocen Vocaloid, ya se irán haciendo de quién es el personaje oculto...**


End file.
